User blog:Beorn1511/Devs diary for February
Just a day ago we introduce you the new special crafting Gallium event for the Chinese New Year. Let’s celebrate it with style and talk about the upcoming big changes in Gallium. This is barely the beginning of the year but Gallium already has 3 big updates. Let’s talk about what is working well, what is now and what needs to be improved or removed. Leveling system – from Gallium 18.2 you can level up infinitely and at every level you can get rewards. We add a lot of icons, emotes, backgrounds, profile modifiers, xp boosts, and even coins boxes. For now the leveling system is working perfectly but we have some small problems. At every 25 levels your profile border is changing but for now we have borders only to level 200. This level is really far from now but we must be ready. We are trying to make the next borders more prestigious and luxury. The leveling must worth the work although. Gallium tournaments – from Gallium 18.2 you can create or join in team of five and compete with other teams for incredible rewards and ranking in divisions. What is working well - you can create or join in team. If you are the leader of the team you can create team name, tag and chose team sticker. You have 2 free stickers when you start if you want more you can buy them from the store or win them by competing in tournaments. What isn’t working well – we want to make the prizes from winning the tournament better. The prizes are not bad but we think that we can make something better. And of course if you lose you get prizes too but we want to make the win sweeter. Gallium crafting events – we all love the Gallium inventory and we all love when there is event with special missions and loot but we noticed that some people prefer crafting instead of learning chemistry. We noticed that some big legendary crafting events a lot of users stop using Gallium. We appreciate that you love the events but Gallium is a chemistry website generally. We will not stop making events but not all of them will be legendary. We will make no more than 2 legendary events per year. The event for the Chinese New Year this time is not legendary event. Yes there are a lot missions and 2 passes but this are not the things that make one event legendary. We can promise you that we will make crafting events may be at least 1 per 2 months or more but remember that Gallium is a learning website. The biggest event which will hit the Lab this year will be the RPG Summer in Gallium. There will be a lot of missions whole month. It will come at the end of May or at the start of June. We cannot say you what will be for now but it will be “a big deal”. New vision again – We constantly improving Gallium. Almost every week. We are trying to create some magical experience while using Gallium and we will not stop trying to make it perfect. What to expect – Gallium 18.4 will not come with some special event, new loot, new vision or something similarly. We plan to add a lot of new lessons and improve or update the old one. We recently update the Gallium Catalog and get rid of the ugly old vision. But it’s time to add something new. It’s time for add some new lessons. Beta testing – Currently there is nothing big for close beta testing. You can test the new tournament system but it is working very well for now. At the beginning of April RPG Summer event will be available for open alpha test. That was everything from Gallium Dev team for this month. We will see you again in March. Category:Blog posts